Déjeuner au n12
by le gouyou sauvage
Summary: Traduction from EnglishMuffin2. Slash hpsb doux. Harry rejoint Sirius pour déjeuner. Ils se sentent seuls et cherchent du réconfort.
1. Chapter 1

**DEJEUNER AU NUMERO 12**

Auteur original : EnglishMuffin2 (anglais)

Traducteur : Moi… Comment ça « personne ne me connaît » ? Ben, c'est le gouyou sauvage. Pour vous servir.

Rating : T (romance dramatique). (c'était le choix de l'auteur.)

Notes : originellement, cette fic anglaise a été publiée le 14 Août 2004. L'identifiant de l'auteur est 2012639, pour ceux, qui aiment son style ou qui veulent la lire en VO. Comme c'est une traduction, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à tout retranscrire, et j'ai dû modifier des tournures de phrases, etc., donc ça pourrait être bien de la lire en VO, si vous le pouvez. C'est sûrement mieux ! Moi, je traduis pour ceux qui ne le peuvent pas, principalement. Cet auteur est spécialisé dans les slash HPSB (pour notre plus grand bonheur). Cette fic est aussi un slash HPSB. Elle implique donc une relation homosexuelle entre hommes. **Ceux qui pourraient être choqués par ce qui serait écrit devrait s'orienter vers une autre fic.** Merci aux autres de me laisser une review, histoire de savoir que je ne me suis pas em…bêter à tout traduire pour rien! Biz.

Bon, place à l'histoire : 

Sirius grognait faiblement, alors qu'il faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre à Grimmauld Place. Un peu plus de deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis les évènements marquant la fin de la quatrième année d'Harry. Depuis deux ans, le monde sorcier était à nouveau en guerre, et Sirius n'avait toujours pas vu la lumière du jour. Bien sur, ce n'était pas exactement comme si il n'était jamais sorti. Occasionnellement, il lui était permis de courir dans le jardin, sous l'apparence de Patmol. Il rît amèrement. Une permission. Dans SA propre maison, dans SES propres jardins ! Il imaginait, que Snape se foutait bien de lui, tous les jours, à Poudlard.

Il continuait de faire les cent pas. Dumbledore semblait s'être fourré dans le crâne, que Sirius était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour aider l'Ordre, mis à part garder les rideaux propres. Sirius admettait volontiers, qu'il n'était pas vraiment libre de parcourir les rues, mais ne pourrait-il pas au moins partir pour quelque mission d'espionnage ? Il savait, qu'il y en avait. Comme il savait, que quelques membres de l'Ordre en exécutaient souvent. Sachant que le principe de base de ces missions est de ne pas être vu, cela ne faisait vraiment rien, si le deuxième homme le plus recherché par le ministère s'en chargeait ou pas. Secrètement, Sirius pensait à juste titre, que la seule raison de son emprisonnement était, que Dumbledore voulait protéger Sirius pour Harry lui-même. Et c'était une putain de bonne raison. Probablement la seule raison, pour laquelle Sirius ne s'était pas échappé de cette maison pour faire un détour au cirque Piccadilly, juste pour contrarier Dumbledore. Sirius cessa de soupirer. Il reprit alors sa marche – marchant dix pas vers la gauche pour compléter le carré qu'il avait formé autour de sa chambre.

Harry se tenait debout, appuyé contre le cadre de la porte, observant l'homme plus âgé piétinant et grommelant en silence. Il avait passé tout l'été à Grimmauld Place, et tous les jours sans exceptions, il venait voir Sirius, discuter et déjeuner. Et tous les jours sans exceptions, il montait et trouver l'homme en train de faire les cent pas, dans sa chambre, en formant un carré. Dix pas en avant, dix pas à gauche, dix pas vers l'arrière, et curieusement, onze pas à droite. C'était si méthodique, que Harry se retrouvait souvent à se demander les dimensions exactes de la cellule de l'homme à Azkaban. Il n'aurait vraiment, honnêtement, pas été surpris, si elles correspondaient avec le carré, que Sirius décrivaient sur le sol. Comme chaque autre jour, il attendît, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit finalement Sirius s'arrêter et il frappa doucement à la porte.

Sirius -- arraché à ses rêveries -- se retourna et sentit son visage s'illuminer, quand il vît Harry, se tenant là, debout, calmement, sur le pas de la porte, deux plats de sandwichs dans les mains et deux boissons flottant derrière lui. Il eut un large sourire. « Le déjeuner est prêt? »

Harry dépassa le pas de porte et acquiesça. « Il est un peu tôt, mais je meurs de faim. »

Sirius rît avec légèreté, alors _qu'il se souvenait de Fred et George en train de répandre une étrange substance orange sur le petit déjeuner d'Harry. Ils avaient juré, que ce n'était que du jus de fruit, mais personne n'était assez stupide pour croire ce qu'ils avaient dit, et personne ne voulait tester le petit-déjeuner d'Harry – surtout que Fred et George ne semblaient vraiment pas vouloir en accepter un peu eux-mêmes_. « Pourquoi? Le petit-déjeuner n'était pas suffisant pour toi, aujourd'hui? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Oh si. Pour le seizième, que j'en ai mangé, avant qu'il ne devienne la nouvelle expérience de Fred et George. »

Sirius gloussa et se laissa tomber sur le lit pour s'asseoir, il saisit un des plats de Harry. « En fait, je suis mort de faim, moi aussi. Pourtant je ne l'avais pas vraiment réalisé, jusqu'à ce que tu arrives.»

Harry sourit et prit une rapide bouchée de son sandwich. Le front de Sirius se plissa, lorsqu'il réalisa qu'ils avaient déjà mangé la moitié de leur sandwich et que Harry n'avait cependant pas encore dit un mot. Il soupira et posa son repas. « Est-ce que tout va bien? »

Harry leva les yeux vivement et ses sourcils se froncèrent. « Qu'y a-t-il? »

Sirius arqua un sourcil. « Ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne m'as pas dit un mot depuis le début du repas. »

Harry souffla et secoua la tête. « Il n'y a rien. Je suis juste affamé, tu sais. Impatient de manger. » Harry continua alors de manger, comme pour prouver ses propos, et prit une bouchée.

« Harry » Sirius voulait l'avertir. « Tu sais aussi bien que moi, que je ne vais pas croire ça une seconde.»

Harry croqua avec colère son sandwich et engloutit une bouchée. « Bien. C'est juste que Bill a dit quelque chose aujourd'hui, et Percy a mentionné Ginny, alors Me Weasley a commencé à pleurer. Alors Ron m'a regardé. Je veux dire, je n'avais pas pensé que c'était conscient, mais j'ai dû partir, et depuis je pense à elle. » Harry fit une brève pause. « Mais je ne veux vraiment pas parler de ça. »

Sirius acquiesça de la tête. Cela faisait approximativement 5 mois que Ginny était morte. Un paquet adressé à Harry avait été envoyé à l'école. Il était apparu, que Voldemort avait trouver un moyen pour 'empaqueter des sorts'. Harry avait donné la boite à Ginny, pour qu'elle puisse ôter le ruban avec son coupe-ongles, et quand Ginny l'avait ouvert, elle avait reçu le sort Avada Kedavra à la place de Harry, au beau milieu du grand hall. Harry ne l'avait jamais oublié. « OK. Alors nous n'en parlerons pas. Mais tu sais, que je suis ton ami, et si tu veux... »

Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête et retourna vers son sandwich. Ils étaient assis en silence depuis près d'une minute, quand Harry lâcha son sandwich et laissa échapper un soupir. « C'est juste, que quelquefois je voudrais, que tout le monde se contente de rester loin de moi, merde. »

Sirius reposa sa cannette et s'allongea. « Penses-tu vraiment, que ça puisse arriver ? »

Harry secoua la tête et rît. « Je ne sais pas. Je n'y pense pas vraiment. Je déteste juste penser, que quelqu'un d'autre va mourir, simplement parce qu'il me connaît, Sirius. Ça me rend malade d'attendre les prochaines actions de Voldemort, ça me rend malade de me demander sans cesse si mes amis vont vivre ou mourir. » Harry fit une pause. « Je suis malade de me demander, si je vais mourir. Bien que la plupart du temps, je pense, que toutes les indices montrent que 'oui'. »

Sirius se contenta de s'approcher et attrapa la main de Harry. Ils s'assirent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Harry relève les yeux, en haussant un sourcil. « Aucun mot de sagesse ? »

Sirius rit et secoua la tête. « Non, aucun. Que veux-tu que je te dise, Harry? Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va s'arranger? Nous sommes en guerre. Je... Je souhaite chaque jour, que tu n'aies pas à vivre ça. »

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête. « «Je souhaite chaque jour, que toi non plus, tu n'aies pas à vivre ça, Sirius. »

Sirius renifla. « Pourquoi? Rien ne m'arrivera tant que je reste enfermé dans cette cage d'enfer.»

Harry soupira. « Je sais, et crois-moi, je ne veux pas que quelque chose t'arrive, mais ce n'est pas juste. Ce n'est pas juste, que tu quittes une prison et, qu'après quasiment un an, tu sois contraint de retourner dans une autre. Je sais, que c'est aussi ma faute.» finit Harry dans un souffle.

Harry leva les yeux, choqué, lorsque Sirius saisit avec force son visage entre ses mains, pour le diriger vers lui. « Ce n'est pas ta faute. Rien n'est ta faute. »

Harry ferma les yeux et sentit un petit sourire se former sur ses lèvres. « J'ai pour habitude de penser, que… Tu sais ? J'ai l'habitude de blâmer les autres — Dumbledore, Snape, l'Ordre — Je pourrais blâmer tout le monde sauf moi-même. Et je sais, que c'est réellement la faute de Voldemort. Je ne suis pas en train de m'auto déprécié. Mais, quand je me souviens de chaque personne, qui est morte, et de tout ce qui s'est passé, il reste un dénominateur commun — et tu es en train de déjeuner avec lui. Je voudrais courir, Sirius, avant que tu ne tombes mort à cause de l'arsenic versé dans ton thé, quand tu auras pris la mauvaise tasse. »

Sirius laissa ses mains retomber près de lui et soupira. « Tous les jours, Harry, tous les jours, je tourne en rond dans cette fichue pièce et cogite et pleure sur mon propre sort, être enfermé ici. »

Harry releva les yeux suite au brusque changement de sujet. « Je sais, chuchota-t-il, je te vois toujours, mais je n'ai jamais voulu t'interrompre. »

Le front de Sirius se plissa légèrement. « Tu ne m'aurais pas gêné. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Si. »

Au lieu d'argumenter, Sirius choisit de continuer sur le sujet. « Je déteste cet endroit, Harry. J'ai passé seize ans de ma vie à imaginer comment sortir de cet enfer. Cette maison semble presque reposer sur les fondations d'un étrange cimetière de détraqueurs. Ça aspire toute ma joie et mon âme et me tourmente jusqu'à ce que je sois sur le point de craquer. »

Harry sourit avec ironie. « Amusant, je ressens la même chose chez les Dursley. Curieux, quand on sait à quel point ils sont aimables. »

Sirius grogna. « Imagine-les avec des baguettes et une terrifiante maison magique et tu auras ma jeunesse. »

« Cela explique beaucoup de choses. » lâcha Harry.

Sirius lui lança un coup d'œil de côté, avant de lui asséner un rapide et léger coup de poing sur le torse. Harry repoussa sa main et rît. « OK, excuse-moi… continue. »

Sirius arqua un sourcil. « C'est beau de voir comment tu traites un homme, quand il te livre son âme. Ne te demande pas pourquoi tu es célibataire. »

Harry donna rapidement un grand coup à l'arrière de la tête de Sirius. « Je pensais que tu avais fait le point. »

Sirius rît, tandis qu'il se frottait la tête. « Oh. Je vais faire le point, si la mémoire contenue dans mon cerveau n'a pas été détruite suite à un traumatisme sévère à la tête. »

Harry eut un large sourire. « Ça n'est même pas encore assez sévère. »

« Comme je le disais – Sirius poursuivit son récit en fixant Harry du regard – Je déteste mon foyer – il fit une pause – Oh, c'était en train de devenir vraiment agréable, et tu es arrivé et tu as tout gâché. » Harry plissa les yeux et Sirius prit ça comme un signal pour continuer. « OK, alors je déteste réellement cet endroit, et je vis encore ici depuis ces deux dernières années, en dépit du fait que j'ai vraiment pensé que j'allais craquer, quand je suis revenu. Je parcoure ma chambre chaque jour, en rêvant, que je pourrais passer chaque jour dehors. » Sirius fît une pause, quand un puissant coup de tonnerre fît écho dans la maison. « Je souhaite pouvoir passer quelque temps dehors. Mais je ne peux pas et ne le fais pas et ne vais probablement pas le faire pendant un moment. Mais je continue, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à aller bien. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Comment, dans cet enfer, peux-tu aller bien ?

Sirius sourit. « Parce que, je me réveille chaque jour et attend de déjeuner avec toi, je te rencontre dans cette maison et je suis la seule personne dans ce putain d'endroit, qui est capable de faire tes devoirs de potions pour toi. Alors, quand tu n'es pas ici, j'attends tes lettres. Je me lève le matin à cause de toi, Harry, et je m'oblige à rester dans cette baraque de merde, parce que je veille sur toi. »

Harry laissa apparaître un sourire timide sur son visage, avant de se rapprocher de Sirius. Soudainement, il fixa son aîné avec des yeux curieux. « Est-ce suffisant, Sirius? »

Le front de Sirius se plissa. « Quoi ? »

Harry mordît sa lèvre. « Se lever juste pour déjeuner avec moi? Je veux dire, quelque fois, je pense à tout ça et à ce que j'attends de la vie, mais que je n'aurais jamais, et qu'importe à quel point le moment me semble agréable, je me demande toujours, si, quand je mourrais, cela aura été suffisant. »

« Que veux-tu, Harry ? »

Harry rît avec légèreté. « Etre normal. Ne pas avoir à m'inquiéter de savoir, si je réussirais à le vaincre après l'école. Regarder mon futur, dans dix ans, et être marié, avoir un magnifique cottage à la campagne, avec une barrière blanche. »

« Rien à propos des 2.4 enfants? » demanda Sirius.

Harry parut ne pas comprendre. « Avec quel utérus? »

Sirius rît aux éclats. « Je note la remarque. »

Harry laissa échapper un soupir haletant. « Je veux rire avec mes amis, je veux m'inquiéter de ce que je ferais après avoir fini l'école, je veux être amoureux. »

Sirius renifla. « C'est mon plus grand regret. N'avoir jamais été vraiment amoureux. Je veux dire, j'ai eu ma juste part de relations amoureuses, mais aucune, à laquelle je pense maintenant, et qui ferait gonfler un tant soit peu mon cœur — au moins de nostalgie. » Sirius baissa les yeux. « C'est la seule chose, que je voudrais changer, je pense. »

Harry s'assît et se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Il leva les yeux vers Sirius et mordît sa lèvre. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas définir ce qui avait provoqué, ce qu'il fît ensuite. Peut-être était-ce, parce qu'ils se sentaient tous les deux seuls, peut-être était-ce, parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux brisés, peut-être était-ce, parce que Harry était finalement devenu insensé. Ou il devait vraiment y avoir quelque chose, que Harry n'avait pas su repérer. Quelque soit cette raison, Harry approcha sa tête lentement et embrassa Sirius.

Les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent et il rejeta Harry, en le fixant choqué. Harry fermait les yeux, il était franchement embarrassé lui aussi, et s'apprêtait à s'en aller. Il regardait le sol, les murs, le plafond—partout et nulle part, mais jamais Sirius—pendant qu'il ramassait les assiettes vides et les verres. Au moment exact où il ramassait le dernier plat, la voix de Sirius retentit dans la pièce.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que -- pourquoi -- pour quoi t'as fait ça? »

Harry releva la tête et eut un signe de résignation. «Je ne sais pas. Je suis désolé. Merde, je m'en vais. »

« Harry ? »

Harry finit par se retourner et regarda Sirius, dont l'expression était quasiment insaisissable. « Je… Je pensais juste, que peut-être… Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux plus jamais être seul et… Merde. Je m'en vais. »

Harry se retournait à nouveau, mais pour voir uniquement la porte se refermer toute seule. Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers Sirius, qui s'était levé du lit et avait une baguette à la main.

Sirius ferma les yeux et soupira. Alors que le tonnerre continuer de retentir dans Grimmauld Place et que la pluie frappait contre les vitres, sa dernière pensée, avant de traverser la pièce jusque Harry, fut qu'il allait sûrement aller en enfer.

**Fin.**


	2. RaRs

**RaRs Dej au n°12 :**

Galou815 : Heureuse de pouvoir offrir des traductions à qui en veut ! J'essaie de bien choisir les fics à traduire mais c'est dur ! Cela dit, je suis tout à fait d'accord, il manque une suite à cette fic ;-)) Pour les fics Sirius Harry, j'en ai écrite une en français, si ça t'intéresse. Gros Bisous !

luciolepower : Merci de complimenter la traduction, je m'y suis reprise en 4 fois, pour être sure, qu'elle soit la plus « française » possible et agréable à lire. Mais, tu sais ce que c'est. N'hésite pas à voir la VO, je suis contente de t'avoir fait connaître la fic et l'auteur ! A part ça, je vais effectivement continuer à traduire ; alors j'espère que tu jetteras aussi un coup d'oeil à la prochaine. Bises.


End file.
